There Goes My Life
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Just like that, Dave saw his entire life going up in smoke. This wasn't supposed to happen. His first time having sex with a guy and it was a drunken fuck with Puckerman during Santana's end-of-summer bash. Now, it was three months later and Puck was pregnant. Dave/Puck slash


Okay, so this has been sitting on my laptop for almost a year now and just refused to let me give it a summary until now. Whatever. I won.

As always, reviews are love, even if it's something short. They make me smile and motivate me to write more.

**Warnings:**This fic contains mpreg. If that's not your cup of tea, kindly click the back button.

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me. If it did, it'd be a hell of a lot different.

There Goes My Life  
One-shot

It only happened once. One time.

_ "Once is enough."_

His freshman health teacher's words rang in his head as he stared at the teen standing across from him. Puck looked like he was going to be sick and maybe he was. From what he'd heard, morning sickness could be a bitch.

Morning sickness.

The idea alone made _him_ want to puke. Or pass out. Maybe both.

"You… You're sure?" he asked, half hoping that Puck would start laughing and tell him he was a fucking moron for believing him in the first place.

"Pretty damn sure," Puck said, running a shaky hand over his strip of hair. "The doc did a blood test and this thing that brought up the picture of…inside. It doesn't look like a…yet. But yeah. Pretty damn sure."

Dave sunk onto his bed as his entire body began to shake. "This shouldn't… You're a guy! I _know_ you're a guy!"

"Human evolution or some shit. I don't know. I zoned out pretty soon after he said I was…" Puck swallowed thickly, leaning against the closed door.

This wasn't supposed to happen. His first time having sex with a guy and it was a drunken fuck with Puckerman during Santana's end-of-summer bash. He had only gone because she'd made him. It didn't matter that their "thing" was over and she was off fucking Brittany (not that any of their friends knew, but whatever). She'd still made him come even though the only people there were Glee people that hated him.

He'd only planned to stay there long enough to satisfy her, but then someone shoved a drink in his hand and… The rest of the night blurred after that. All he remembered was waking up the next morning, naked and in the grips of Puck the Boa Constrictor. For a second, he got to pretend that they'd just passed out together, but then he saw the dried cum and noticed that his dick still had some lube on it and that it smelled like ass. Any deniability went completely out the fucking window when Puck woke up and started muttering about learning to stretch someone properly if he was going to keep fucking guys.

He hadn't even wanted to think about the implication that it wasn't Puck's first time getting fucked. He'd just grabbed his clothes and gotten out as fast as he could. Ignored his hangover until he was hyperventilating in his shower.

Now, it was three months later and Puck was pregnant.

"Is it mine?" he asked, hoping against hope that it wasn't.

"Yeah. Whose else would it fucking be?"

"I don't know!" Dave half-shouted, standing up again and beginning to pace. "That morning, you'd been talking like you'd done that shit before, so I thought-"

"That I went from your bed and into someone else's? Fucking guys isn't my normal MO, Karofsky," Puck hissed.

"What you'd said about stretching-"

"Santana is a kinky fucker with a strap-on. I'd never fucked a guy before you!" Puck shouted, slamming his fist against the side of the dresser.

"What about an abortion?" Dave asked, hating himself even as he said it. "You said this shit was risky. Wouldn't it-"

"I'm not killing it," Puck snapped. He sighed a minute later. "Look just… Forget it."

"What?"

"I said forget it. Forget I even came over here."

"But-"

The door clicked shut behind Puck quietly, but to Dave, it sounded like a slam.

* * *

He didn't cry as he stood in front of his bedroom mirror. He wouldn't.

Karma. It had to be karma. He got his best friend's girl knocked up. This had to be God's way of revenge. He'd thought that he'd paid for sleeping with Quinn enough when he signed the adoption papers and felt something in him break, but apparently that wasn't good enough.

He was pregnant.

Tears burned behind his eyes as he stared at his shirtless reflection. There wasn't a bump yet, but he could see the definition of his abs fading. Pretty soon, they'd be gone and he'd be squeezing himself and a bump the size of a basketball into his t-shirts.

The bump with his kid in it.

_Fuck_.

The tears came before he could stop them, falling down his face as his knees buckled and he hit the floor. His arms wrapped around his stomach, palms flat against skin that was going to start stretching soon.

"Noah?"

He heard Sarah's voice, soft and worried. Felt her small hand on his arm, but he couldn't stop crying long enough to tell her it was okay and to go play with her dolls.

"Noah? MOM!"

No. Not Mom. Please not Mom.

"Sarah, what-"

"Something's wrong with Noah. He won't stop crying."

"Go to your room," his mom said and Sarah's hands disappeared only to be replaced by hers. "Noah, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. He couldn't tell her. Karofsky was out. He was on his own in this. If she kicked him out, he had nowhere to go. No one else knew what happened and maybe Santana would lend him the other side of her bed for a night or two, but her parents hated him. If they were home, he'd never get past the front porch. He had six months and eighteen years to think about and he could only hide it from his mom for so long before she'd find out.

"Noah, talk to me."

* * *

It slipped out. Somewhere between the crying and the fear, the story came out. He never once mentioned Karofsky's name, but by the end, she knew he was pregnant.

She slapped him. Screamed. Called him a fag.

He got ten minutes to stumble around his room with a couple trash bags before she pushed him out the front door, oblivious to Sarah's crying.

He sat on the sidewalk for an hour before he was able to calm down enough to pick up the bags and walk away from the place that had been his home for seventeen years. He wasn't welcome there anymore, that much was clear.

It hit him as the sun began to set that he was homeless. Pregnant and homeless. His throat constricted again and he forced a sob down. No. No more crying. Not right now.

He pushed the tears back, even as it began to rain and crying sounded like a really good idea.

* * *

The doorbell rang during a rerun of Deadliest Catch and Finn groaned as he pushed himself from the recliner. Closest person to the door had to get it and Kurt had stolen his usual seat when they turned on the TV. Thunder crashed as he opened the door. His eyes widened.

"Puck? What…" Finn pulled the dripping teen inside and grabbed the two bags Puck had been clutching. "Dude, what-"

Puck shook his head. "I didn't… There was nowhere else and…" The sob he'd been holding back came and he fell against Finn when the taller teen pulled him against his chest.

Finn stood stiff as he held the guy that used to be his best friend. Rubbed his back and let Puck sob against his neck as if this wasn't weird. The living room went quiet when someone turned off or muted the TV and he looked towards the doorway helplessly as his mom appeared. "I don't know," he mouthed before she could ask what was wrong.

"Kurt, can you grab some towels and a set of Finn's pajamas?" Carole asked.

"Sure," Kurt said slowly, but he didn't move from the doorway until Burt gave him a nudge.

"Burt-"

"Coffee." Burt nodded gruffly and headed towards the kitchen.

Finn and his mom shared a lost look over Puck's head before she rubbed his back. "Noah, look at me," she said softly. "We're going to get you dried off and changed and then we'll talk, okay? But you need to calm down. Just breathe. In and out."

But his breath wouldn't slow and as Finn watched Puck get more hysterical, he started to get scared. He didn't know what was wrong and he hadn't seen Puck cry like this in years. His mom's hand brushed his as she rubbed circles on Puck's back, slowly trying to guide his breathing. He followed her instructions himself, doing whatever he could do to calm his own heart.

"Breathe with us, sweetie. Follow Finn, okay? In…and out. In…and out. That's it. Just like that. Slowly. In…and out."

She pulled a towel over Puck's shoulders, rubbing at frigid arms until Puck's sobs had downgraded to soft sniffles. He wiped at his cheeks, looking sheepish and a bit ashamed for crying at all. His eyes stayed on the floor as he pulled the towel tighter around his body and Finn laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, what is it?"

"I…" Puck swallowed thickly and Finn watched the muscles in his arm tense as the teen squeezed his mom's hand. She squeezed back as if the tightness of Puck's grip didn't matter. "I'm pregnant."

Finn frowned, sure he'd just hallucinated or walked into the Twilight Zone. Waited for Puck to start laughing and call him a moron for believing it, but as he looked at his mom's pale face and heard Kurt's gasp and Burt's muttered curse, he felt his stomach drop. Felt Puck's body tremble under his hand as statistics ran through his head.

He knew about male pregnancy. His mom was a nurse over in the baby ward and she'd seen a few over the years. Mostly, she'd seen the miscarriages and the heartache after. He remembered listening to her explain it to Burt, Kurt, and him months before and suggesting Kurt get tested just in case.

_ "You can never be too safe."_

For a second, he felt a flash of anger. Why hadn't his mom said this to Puck before? Why hadn't she talked to them about it before she had a gay stepson?

He pushed the feeling away when he reminded himself that none of them had even known Puck liked guys. That she had probably never considered that she needed to warn the boy she'd half-raised since kindergarten.

"Oh, Noah," Carole sighed as she touched his cheek with her free hand.

Finn's eyes turned to Kurt, still unbelievably wide. Wished he was a tele-whatever so he could talk with his stepbrother mentally and still listen to his mom and Puck's whispered conversation that, yeah, he's been to a doctor, his mom kicked him out, and that he's three months.

Three months.

Fuck.

His mind flashed back to Quinn sophomore year. She'd already known by then. Puck looked just as terrified as she had. He'd sounded just as broken when he'd said the words.

He couldn't help the quiet cross between a gasp and a sigh when he saw Puck pull at his towel again and finally realized that every time he did it, he was wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"What about the other father?" his mom asked gently.

Puck shook his head.

"Does he know?"

Puck nodded.

His mom's face fell a bit. "Is he going to be involved?" she asked, sounding like she already knew the answer.

Another shake and Finn set his jaw and tightened his grip on Puck's shoulder.

Promised himself that if and when he found out who this asshole was that he would punch the guy.

Maybe kick him in the dick so he couldn't do this to anyone else.

* * *

Puck slept in Finn's bed that night, curled up against the wall with his arms still around his stomach. He slept on as his best friend stood in the doorway, too wired to sleep.

"Finn?"

He turned to face Kurt and shut the bedroom door as he followed his stepbrother into his room. Sank onto Kurt's bed and rubbed his hands over his face. "It's crazy."

"Did you know he…"

"No."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "I can't believe he's…"

"Yeah. Me neither." He glanced up at Kurt and frowned at the look on his face. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing."

"It's not… Do you know?" he asked as he surged to his feet. "Do you know who-"

"No," Kurt said honestly. "I didn't even know that Puck was attracted to guys, Finn. I wasn't exactly paying attention to his interactions with other men."

Finn sighed and sat back down. "Sorry, dude. I just… What kind of asshole gets him pregnant and… He's having a baby, Kurt. A fucking baby and… How is he going to raise it on his own?"

"How do you know he won't give it up?"

Finn shook his head. "Giving Beth up really fucked him up. He couldn't do it again."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

* * *

Dave felt sick when he saw Puck in the hall on Monday. Hudson was hovering next to him like a paranoid mother hen and for a second, he was sure the guy knew. He saw Finn's hand brush against the side of Puck's stomach and had to swallow back vomit, because he knew what was growing underneath the KISS t-shirt. Knew that it was his.

He hated himself for being a fucking coward as he ducked his head and followed his buddies into homeroom.

_"Look just… Forget it."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I said forget it. Forget I even came over here."_

How the hell was he supposed to do that?

Dave sighed and dropped his head into his arms. Listened to Az insult Kurt and wished he had the guts to just tell the truth. One of his friends made a mocking reminder that he was a Bully Whip, but he didn't respond. He kept his eyes closed and pretended he was asleep as the warning bell rang.

_"I'm kinda… Well… Not kind of since I am, but…"_

_ "Just spit it out, Puckerman."_

_ "I'm pregnant."_

Puck's hand had touched his stomach for a split second when he said it before he pulled it away so fast that his arm hit the wall.

He'd gotten a guy pregnant.

He clenched his jaw and forced back whatever was working its way up his throat. A sob, a scream, puke, he didn't know, but he wasn't letting it out.

* * *

He managed to avoid Dave for a month and a half. Shocking considering that you usually couldn't avoid anyone in this fucking school. He called it luck. Luck that apparently ran out mid-way through January.

"Can we talk?"

"No," Puck said as he came out of the bathroom stall, wiping at his mouth.

"I thought the morning sickness was supposed to stop after the first-"

"I'm not talking about this with you," Puck snapped as he spit out the mouthwash he'd been keeping stored in his pocket. He was seriously getting tired of this morning sickness that was a complete and total fucking lie.

"You're the one that pushed me away, Puck."

"You're the one that told me to get a fucking abortion," Puck hissed. "And it's not like you've been beating down my door to be involved."

"Puck-"

"I didn't tell anyone, okay? The only people that know I'm even… Finn, Kurt, and their parents, okay? No one else knows and I figure I have another couple weeks before I outgrow my baggiest clothes. I'm wearing Finn's old sweatshirt and that's barely covering it."

"They're going to want to know about the father."

"I'm the father."

"I mean the other one."

Puck shrugged. "I went to a party at OSU. Fucked some guy and I don't know his name. You think anyone will question me being a whore? Trust me, Karofsky, you're safe in your closet."

Dave flinched at the almost bitter tone in Puck's voice, watching as the other teen let his arm go over the bulge of his stomach. He really was getting big.

A voice in the back of his head whispered that he was getting paler, too, and that the bags under his eyes seemed to be getting darker every week.

"I went to your house."

Puck's eyes went wide for a second before he glared. "_What_? Why the fuck would you do that?!"

"To talk to you! Your mom said you weren't there."

"No shit. I haven't been there in months," Puck snorted, looking a bit hurt. "She didn't want a pregnant fag under her roof."

Shit.

"Puck… I didn't-"

"Not your problem."

"Kind of is," Dave snapped. "You wouldn't have gotten kicked out if you weren't pregnant with my kid."

"Whatever," Puck sighed. "Just forget it-"

"I _can't_! I can't just forget it, okay?!"

Puck grimaced and rubbed a spot on his stomach, suddenly looking even more exhausted than he had a minute ago, and Dave felt a flash at guilt for being the cause of it.

"Look…" Dave sighed. "I-"

"No," Puck said. "You don't want to come out of the closet? Fine. I'm not asking you to. You have your out. Finish this year and go do whatever the fuck you want to do, okay, Karofsky? Come out or don't. I don't care."

"I…"

"Are you ready to come out?" Puck asked, waiting a couple seconds as Dave struggled for an answer before he sighed and nodded. "Exactly. Just… Just leave me alone, okay?"

The last word broke off with a half-sob and Dave felt his stomach flip, watching as Puck forced back the on-rush of hormones and composed himself so he could slip back into the crowd outside.

He was still standing in the bathroom, alone, when the bell rang.

* * *

News broke out about the baby a week later. Jewfro's blog exploded with the story and Puck kept his head down against the whispers. Az almost locker-checked him once before Dave pulled him on down the hall, offering no more than a comment about starting a fight with an obviously-protective Finn and the suddenly-there Santana.

"Chick's got razors in her hair, man."

"As if the dyke could take me," Az snorted.

"Hudson probably could."

"He's probably the fag that knocked Puckerman up with his ass-baby."

He watched throughout the day as the other Gleeks seemed to gravitate around Puck. Listened to the pregnant teen snap at Jewfro that _the dad is some dude I fucked at OSU_ and _no, I don't know his name_.

The school believed the story so easily that it made Dave nauseous.

_It's your baby, isn't it?_

Kurt passed him the note in study hall. Dave shoved it in his book and turned back to his homework. Bit back a groan as the smaller teen slid another sheet of paper over.

_I suspected when he showed up a couple months ago and told us about the baby. He'd told us that he'd spoken to the father. Kind of hard to do if you don't know who he is._

He hid it under the first note and went back to the math problem he was working on.

_It's a girl. Just in case you were wondering._

He excused himself to go to the bathroom, hid in a stall, and cried.

He was going to have a daughter.

* * *

Kurt looked up from his homework as his Facebook chat dinged.

**Dave:** he doesnt want nething to do w/me  
**Kurt:** He's scared.  
**Dave:** and i'm not?  
**Kurt:** You have a choice about coming out. The second people found out about the pregnancy, that choice was taken out of his hands.  
**Dave:** if i want to be a dad to my fucking kid, i have to. he wont even talk to me

Kurt bit his lip as he typed out his reply, fingertip stroking the Enter key as he thought about sending it. On one hand, Puck would probably kill him for doing it, but… David deserved a chance, right? As it was, Puck was probably going to get put on bed rest soon, so if they didn't talk now, they probably wouldn't get to. His dad, Carole, and Finn (and himself included if he was being honest) had all gotten protective of Puck since he moved into Finn's room and Kurt offered up the basement they'd been renovating for him. While he might let David in to talk to Puck, he highly doubted anyone else would.

**Kurt:** Text him. 419-565-0926.  
**Kurt: **You didn't get this from me.  
**Dave:** Thank you.

* * *

"You gave him my fucking number."

"I told him not to tell you," Kurt sighed.

"He didn't," Puck said. "You just did."

"You're smarter than people give you credit for."

Puck snorted from where he stood in Kurt's doorway and the teen couldn't help staring at how vulnerable his former bully looked. In a pair of sweats and a too-small t-shirt that did nothing to hide five-month-pregnant belly, it just made the rest stand out even more. The bags under his eyes. The color he'd lost as his energy seemed to disappear.

Puck sank onto his bed, looking exhausted as he turned his phone over in his hands.

"What did he say?"

"What do you think he said? He wants to talk."

"Why not let him?"

"Because it was a one night fuck, K. We fucked up."

"Like you and Quinn?"

"I loved her," Puck snapped. "We... It wasn't just… I'm not in love with Karofsky."

"Do you like him? As anything?"

"He wants to be involved now," Puck said, completely ignoring Kurt's question as his eyes fell to his stomach. He laced his fingers over the bump, stroking it softly with his thumbs. "It wouldn't last. He'd end up hating both of us for forcing him out of the closet and… She doesn't deserve that."

"Isn't it worth the risk to let her have both her fathers around?"

"He walks out when she's old enough to remember and she'll spend the rest of her life wondering why she wasn't good enough."

Kurt bit his lip as he stared at the sad look on Puck's face. Wanted to find Puck's father and slap him, hard, because he knew Puck's words weren't coming from paranoid thinking. It was coming from his own life.

Puck pushed himself to his feet, swaying for a second before he righted himself. "If he's going to come out, he needs to do it for himself."

Kurt stared after him as Puck walked out of the room and turned back to his computer as his Facebook chat went off again.

**Dave:** it didnt work

* * *

School was getting worse every day.

He kept his head down as much as he could. Kept his books over the bump he couldn't hide anymore and sat through his classes. Did his best to ignore the insults and the whispers that followed him.

Hated himself a little more for putting Quinn through this sophomore year.

She held his hand and rubbed his back whenever he'd break, and let him blame it on random hormone spikes instead of the insults they both knew were blame.

He told her the baby's middle name was Beth, named after the sister she would probably never get to meet.

They skipped Glee that day and hid in the supply closet, crying and staring at the handful of pictures they were able to snap of their baby before the papers were signed.

Karofsky tried to talk to him every time they were in the same hallway.

Puck learned to not be alone, because Karofsky talking to him about the baby meant Karofsky outing himself.

He was half-way through his sixth month and a couple weeks away from required bed rest before Karofsky seemed to get over that and approached him while he was sitting at lunch with the rest of Glee Club.

"I need to talk to you."

"No," he said and turned back to the food that suddenly was making him nauseous. He pushed it away and took the water bottle Rachel slid towards him. Tina handed him some saltines.

"Puck-"

"After school, okay? Just… Not now."

"Fine. Library?"

"Choir room."

"Alright."

He didn't talk for the rest of lunch and ignored his friends as they seemed to catch on to what was going on. He pulled Finn down without a word when the taller teen put the pieces together and realized Karofsky was his baby daddy.

"I'm gonna punch him."

Puck shook his head and kept a hand on Finn's arm for the rest of lunch.

* * *

Azimio finally managed to get him as he was walking to Spanish. Pushed him against the lockers with enough force that he spun sideways and hit the wall stomach-first.

He collapsed to the ground as pain shot through him and the little he'd eaten for lunch decided to say hello again.

His world was already half-black when someone lifted him onto a stretcher.

"The baby…"

Then, he was gone.

* * *

He woke up to beeping and arguing.

"It was your friend that put him here, Karofsky!" Finn snapped.

"I didn't tell him to! You think I'd want anything to happen to them?!"

"You haven't exactly been around."

"He hasn't let me!"

"Try harder."

"I am!" Karofsky exclaimed as Puck's vision started to clear. If the bruised eyes and bandage on his nose were anything to go by, it looked like Finn had finally gotten to punch the guy. "Why do you think I wanted to talk to him?! I want to be there for my kid, Hudson. I'm not a fucking deadbeat."

"Took you long enough."

Karofsky growled which was kind of weird, but Puck was blaming the painkillers he assumed he was on for the image of an angry puppy-Karofsky that flashed across his mind. He snorted, silencing the arguing assholes that woke him up in the first place.

"Puck!" Finn gasped as he suddenly appeared way too close to Puck's face to be friendly. "You're awake!"

"Back off," he grumbled. "Don't wanna kiss you."

Finn frowned, confused, as Karofsky snorted back a laugh.

"Don't wanna kiss you either," Puck mumbled. "Last time I did, you got me pregn'nt." He frowned. "My stomach hurts. The baby…"

"She's fine," Finn said. "She was in distress. There was a tear in the plant-thing-"

"Placenta," Karofsky said. "They fixed it. She's fine. But you're on bed rest until she's born."

Puck hummed something that he was hoping translated through as _good_ and _okay_, but he was too tired to really care. "Shut up. I wanna sleep."

* * *

He got out of the hospital four days later. Two days after Azimio returned to school following his two-day suspension and the day Karofsky went back to school following the suspension _he_ got for punching out Azimio when he came back.

_"Why the hell did you do that?"_

_ "Because he could have killed you both."_

Puck sighed and shifted against his pillows, more bored than he thought he ever would have been. It probably wouldn't suck so bad if Finn had a TV in his room for videogames, but he didn't. The game systems were down in the living room and the distance between there and the bathroom was further.

_"You need to stay off your feet, Noah."_

Carole's words rang in his ears and he sighed again as he reached for Finn's laptop. Might as well see what was on Facebook. He could probably fuck around on the guy's Farmville for a while. If he tried going downstairs for his… Well, he didn't want to listen to the bitching he'd get for that.

**Dave:** how's puck doing?  
**Finn: **this is puck. on finn's laptop. let me switch accounts  
**Dave: **k

**Puck:** since when are you two friends on fb anyway?  
**Dave:** i think punching az out might have helped my case. how r u doing?  
**Puck:** healing up fine. just bored. she keeps moving around  
**Dave: **that's good. that ur both doing good, i mean. not that ur bored  
**Puck:** s'ok. wont be bored once she gets here  
**Dave: **i came out

Puck blinked. That…was unexpected.

**Puck:** what? why?  
**Dave:** because it was time. i was ready and I want to be there for you both

Puck's eyes widened and he jumped as the baby kicked. "He meant you," he told the bump. "He did."

**Dave:** puck?  
**Puck: **i gotta pee

He slammed the lid down on the laptop harder than he needed to and shoved it away. Put his hands on his belly as the baby moved beneath them. She kicked him again, hard, and he wondered for a minute if she was mad at him for hiding like a pussy.

She kicked again and he figured that was a yes.

* * *

"Would you want to move in to my place?" Dave asked as they sat in Puck and Finn's bedroom. "We have room."

"No," Puck said without a thought. "Dave, we barely know where we stand right now," he explained when the other teen looked hurt. "We'd probably end up killing each other. Besides, you're going to college in the fall-"

"I'm commuting. It's not like I'm going to leave the two of you there with my dad."

"Yeah, and you're going to be stressed. First year of college and a screaming baby at home? There's being involved and then there's begging for some kind of breakdown."

"What about you? You're-"

"School isn't exactly my thing. I'm barely going to graduate high school. Maybe in a few years, but not right now. Right now, I'm just going to work at the garage with Burt. I already know a bit about cars and all I've been doing lately is looking at tutorials," Puck said. "Just 'cause we're having a kid doesn't mean we have to rush everything else."

Dave nodded, but he still looked a little disappointed as he turned back to his math book.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Help me up. I gotta fucking pee again."

* * *

A nurse called Dave his boyfriend when they went for an appointment near the end of his seventh month.

They both flushed red and Dave stammered out that they weren't together.

"Sure," she winked as she measured Puck's stomach.

They were silent for the rest of the appointment, but Puck didn't pull away when Dave took his hand during the drive home.

* * *

Dave's phone went off at three in the morning a week after spring break.

"'lo?" he yawned. "Wha' is it?"

"Dave? It's Kurt."

Dave's eyes snapped open and he sprang up into a sitting position. "What? What is it?"

"You're going to want to meet us at the hospital. Carole is pretty sure Puck's going into labor."

"He… He's having the… Oh, God."

He was going to puke. He was sure of it. He was going to puke.

Puck was in labor.

He was having the baby.

Pretty soon, he was going to be a…

Why was breathing so hard right now?

"They're going to want to get him in for the c-section pretty fast if he is, so you may want to hurry up."

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I'll…"

"David, _breathe_."

"How do you do that, again?" he joked weakly before he hung up. Pulled on the first pair of jeans and a t-shirt he could find before he ran to wake his dad.

He was half-way out the door before Paul reminded him that he needed shoes.

* * *

"Down the hall to your right," Finn said when he and his dad came running into the waiting room. "235. My mom will give you your robe-thing."

"Right… The robe-thing…"

"Is he okay?" Finn asked Paul, amused.

"The boy's in shock," Paul said. He gave Dave a push down the hall. "They're waiting for you, David."

"Right… Waiting... Baby…"

* * *

"He might need another push."

Eliana Beth Puckerman-Karofsky was born at 4:30 in the morning on April 17. Puck had been thirty-four weeks, an amazing feat for a male pregnant teen who had needed surgery a couple months before. Somewhere in the haze of the painkillers, Puck said it was because he had Nurse Carole keeping him healthy and because Eliana was just as badass as her daddies, so she had to beat the odds.

Dave had laughed and looked at the baby lying in his arms. "Your daddy is a little high right now. Don't worry. He isn't always like this."

"Gimme my baby," Puck said a while later.

"Drugs wear off enough that you won't drop her?"

"Yes. Now, gimme."

Dave snorted softly as he handed her over, but he stayed close enough to grab her if Puck's grip failed. "She looks like you," he said as he looked at the tan skin and the tuft of brown hair that he was guessing would turn into curls. Even her nose looked like Puck's.

"She's never dating."

"Agreed."

Eliana started crying.

"We know what boys are like, kiddo," Puck told her as he rubbed her back. "Hand me a bottle."

* * *

It was impossible to not fall in love with Eliana. Dave swore that he even caught Santana doing a little baby voice to the newborn once when she thought she was alone.

It was kind of creepy yet sweet at the same time.

Kurt and Rachel looked a bit sad then they thought about the moments they'd miss when they were at NYADA in the fall. They bought a video camera a week later and told Puck and him that they had to record _everything_ or face the consequences.

_"What do you want us to do? Take a video of her first solid shit? …Oh, you do not want us to record that!"_

Puck called them both crazy.

Dave agreed.

Either way, they took the camera when two sets of glares got turned on them.

* * *

Eliana slept through their graduation, curled up in Carole's arms and clad in a dolphin-covered sundress Brittany had bought her.

"Congratulations, boys," Carole said, hugging each of them once the ceremony was over. She handed Eliana back to Puck as Finn went off to talk to Rachel and her dads.

"Can I talk to you?" Dave whispered to Puck as he pulled him away from the crowds.

Puck frowned as he moved Eliana to his other arm, bouncing her softly. "What's up?"

"I…" Dave swallowed and laid his hand on Eliana's head. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me get involved."

Puck smiled softly, but he didn't say anything, probably busy thinking about the months he'd spent pushing Dave away. Dave shook his head and touched Puck's hip for a second before he reached for Eliana.

He took his sleeping daughter from Puck, stepping closer than he needed to. Puck seemed to notice when he did and looked up, confused for all of a second before Dave bent down and kissed him.

Puck gasped against his lips before he pressed back into it and one hand cupped the back of Dave's head.

"I…" Dave breathed when they broke apart, "…have wanted to do that for months."

"Yeah," Puck whispered back as he tilted his head up for another kiss. "Nurse totally f'ing calling us out on it during that appointment."

"Yeah," he laughed. "Bit obvious?"

"Apparently. I'm pretty sure the rest of Glee had a bet running."

Dave wouldn't have expected any less.

"What do we do now?" Puck asked softly when Dave put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against his side.

"We go slow? Maybe a date?"

"Dates are good," Puck said. "Just don't think you're getting lucky on the first date."

Dave laughed.

"At least not without a rubber."

"Should I hit the drug store on my way to pick you up?" Dave asked with a grin to tell Puck he was only kidding.

Puck smiled back at him and poked Eliana's cheek. "We should probably let her hit three months before we start reenacting her conception."

Eliana cooed in her sleep and they both laughed.

"Sounds like she agrees," Dave said.

"Sounds like," Puck chuckled. "Dave?"

"Hm?"

"We're putting her to bed tonight and then _not_ watching a movie. She doesn't have to be three months for us to make out."

"I love the way you think."

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
